Yugioh Reverse
by ssquad14captain
Summary: Well if anyone went on the website Janime then you would know about this story. I decided to put it on here because its getting too controversal. Basically its GX with Bleach, same characters but a new main character. I made A LOT of fanart, so just ask.


**New Cards New Soul (Re-mastered)**

Pilot Preview after Yugioh 5D's

Jaden: Huh? What happened to Yugioh 5D's? Better yet, what happened to us in the show!? Its like we never existed!

Chris: A new type of Yugioh is coming, Yugioh GXR (Revolution).

Jaden: Who exactly are you?

Chris: I'm the new character. Along with many others. But for my appearance there will be major changes. Like a new type of dueling, a lot more fighting, spirit fusion, even Bleach. The list keeps on going on and on.

**Next Time: ****New Cards New Soul. **The start of a new series.

Jaden: Um…this is a lot to take in. How will it all fit?Chris: Believe me, there will be major twists in the show to fit it all.

It all starts here. There's a cruise ship sailing towards a dock. The ocean is blue, the sky bright, and birds are everywhere. The port city looks really busy. On this cruise ship is a familiar person, Bastion. He's sleeping on a chair that's next to the pool. He's wearing his society of white uniform, cape and all. But his hair is now back to normal. He wakes up due to water splashed all over him, soaking wet. He wakes up.

"Who did that?!", shouted Bastion. "I was sleeping!" Then a beach ball hits him in the head knocking his sunglasses off. It turns out it was these two hot chicks in the pool. I doesn't really matter what they were doing but their swimsuits are pretty revealing and have huge…you-know- what's.

"Sorry!", called out the girl with long black hair. "It got away from us!" But Bastion is just sitting there. He's blushing and is starring at them with his mouth open.

"He's looking at us.", whispered the other girl. "What a perv."

"Lets just leave the pool.", said the other girl. "Its almost time to leave." So the two girls leave. But Bastion wasn't really starring at them. He was starring at the shirtless lifeguard behind them. Bastion shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"I don't know what just came over me?", said Bastion. "Lately I've been looking at guys more than I do with girls. But those two girls said it was almost time to dock so, I should be home at Britain about now." He looks off at the coast city. "Britain sure changed while I was at duel academy."

"Everyone out of the pool!", shouted the lifeguard. "Everyone get ready cause we're about to dock at San Francisco!"

"San Francisco! As in California! As in America!", shouted Bastion in shock. He falls out of his chair. "How long have I been asleep?"

**Theme Song: Pride **by **High and Mighty Color**

Bastion is walking down from the cruise ship. He passes the two girls from before. They start whispering when they see him. Everyone seems to be looking at him.

"I must of missed my stop.", said Bastion. "There has to be someplace where I can get another ticket back home?" He looks around and there are tons of people. "Damn. I don't have a clue where to go." His stomach growls. "Man I'm hungry. I didn't get to eat anything in days. Damn the economy. You know have to pay in order to eat on the ships." He looks over and sees a huge restaurant. Its all fancy looking, except the huge Mogeta statue on top. Obviously the place is called "Mogeta". "I guess I'll first get something to eat. Probably I can work off my bill." He walks in the restaurant. His eyes are huge in aww. The place is the most expensive looking place he's ever seen. It makes the blue dorm look like the red dorm. Everyone stops talking and stares at him.

"Hello. I'm Frank and I'm going to be your host for today.", said Frank. A waiter wearing a fancy suit, carrying a tray and menu. "Is it just you?"

"Yeah?", said Bastion. Frank leads him to a table and Bastion sits. As they walk there, more people stare at Bastion. He hands him the menu. Bastion starts to read it but has lines of embarrassment coming down his face. He says this in his head. "Everything here is so expensive. It would take me forever to work it all off. But I am hungry so who cares." He hands him the menu. "I would like everything on the menu."

"Yes sir.", Frank starts to walk away but turns back. "Everything!"

"I made myself clear.", said Bastion. "Everything."

"Sorry.", said Frank. He walks away. "I guess he must be rich." So Frank goes over to the kitchen. If you ever watched Hell's Kitchen, then the kitchen looks familiar to that. Especially the part where you can see them cook. A sign next to it says, "You're eating the best food in the world. So if you hear swearing, deal with it." "Um, Chris? We have another order."

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Say it.", said Chris. You should know what he looks by now. But he's a boy about the height of an elementary student…or Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has blue hair with a headband with a heart on the front and wings on the side. He's wearing a red shirt and a white jacket over it. On the front is a red heart and on the back is a red hand peace sign with angel wings. The shoes are just duel academy shoes but with wings on the side. The pants are white. He's busy chopping away at a fish rapidly with a butcher knife. Blood is flying.

"Everything.", said Frank. Chris stops and looks at him. His face turns dark and eyes start to glow. He holds up his knife, but not as a threat.

"What did you say?", growled Chris.

"Um, well.", said Frank. He first takes the knife away from him. "There's a customer that's dressed really weird and said that he wants everything on the menu." Chris just ignores him and turns his attention to a lobster. He grabs it and is about to put it in a pot of boiling water but it struggles.

"Just take it like a man and die already!", growled Chris. The lobster struggles more and is free. Chris catches it but it clamps down onto his hand. "Son of a-! Let go of my damn hand!"

"He can't understand you.", said Frank with a tear drop on his head.

"I know that!", yelled Chris. He flings the knife at him and it misses his head by inches and sticks to the wall. "I don't have time with such stupid request when my restaurant is packed! Tell him to leave and get a life!"

"We can't do that to customers.", said Frank.

"Says who!?", said Chris still struggling with the lobster.

"The union.", said Frank.

"I don't give a damn about the union!", shouted Chris. "Who would you rather deal with?!" Frank is silent. "Say me!"

"You know that it would be a lot easier if you had other cooks to help you.", said Frank.

"Just bring him over.", said Chris. He puts his hand along with the lobster in the pot of boiling water. Frank flinches but Chris doesn't do anything. He takes out his hand and the lobster is gone. It finally let go. His hand is bleeding and is red.

"Sir! Your hand!", said Frank in shock.

"I'll deal with it.", said Chris calmly. "Just bring him over. Also tell him this." He whispers something in his ear. So while Bastion is waiting patiently, Frank comes over.

"Is my food ready?", asked Bastion.

"No, um. The cook would like to see you.", said Frank. "But first he told me to tell you this." He clears his throat. "You're a stupid ass-face for even saying something so retarded. The fact that you brain is a dickweed really pisses me off. So come over here face-to-face so that I can kick your ass outside." Bastion has an embarrassment tear on him.

"How old is your boss?", said Bastion.

"Just come along sir.", said Frank impatient. So Bastion follows Frank over to the kitchen. Chris has his back turned.

"Do you think its funny to order something like that?", said Chris. He turns around and sees Bastion. His tone goes down and he's not angry anymore. "Its you!" He points to him. "You're Bastion Misawa! The greatest Ra Yellow!" Bastion looks confused. "Hey Frank! I'm going to step out for the rest of the day. Could you make sure that after everyone here is finished to close the place."

"But what about the money?", said Frank.

"Tell them its free for today.", said Chris. "It'll make the little brats happy."

"But where are you going?", said Frank.

"Back to my place with my friend here!", said Chris. He takes Bastion by his hand and runs out with him. Bastion looks confused more than ever. The people are starring at Bastion more than Chris.

"Why is everyone starring at me?", though Bastion as he was being pulled. "That kid is way more messed up than mine. What a second! Now's not the time to be talking to myself!" Bastion breaks free from his grip. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"How rude of me. I'm your number 1 fan, Chris Saotome!", cheered Chris. He holds up his finger.

"A fan?", said Bastion confused.

"I'm the president of the international Bastion Misawa fan-club.", bragged Chris. "Running that site is a real tough time."

"An international fan-club? Doesn't that seem too obsessed?", said Bastion.

"I'm not obsessed!", snapped Chris. "I'm also the president of the international Jim Cook fan-club too!"

"Well whoever this Jim Cook person is; I already feel sorry for him.", mumbled Bastion. Chris heard that.

"Hey! I can be mean too!", said Chris. "Like why did you leave duel academy?"

"I don't know you enough to talk about my problems with you.", said Bastion.

"How about this.", said Chris. "If you agree to talk to me now, then I'll take you to my place and cook you dinner."

"I still don't know who this kid is?", thought Bastion. "But he is a fan after all." He has a smirk on his face. "I mean, he runs his own restaurant, so he can't be a bad cook; I'm starving. Also he must have parents so nothing will happen to me." He stops thinking. "Okay sure."

"Great! Now to our first thing of business.", said Chris. "Why did you quit duel academy?"

"Well…I guess its because no one really noticed me.", said Bastion. "Even my friends. No matter how much I tried, I was still ignored. I thought that joining the Society of Light would make people notice me, but it did the opposite. They avoided me even more! That was, until I met god."

"God?", Chris in a confused voice. "You know that he doesn't exist?" Bastion is taken back.

"So it seems that we have an uneducated person on our hands?", said Bastion.

"Well its not like I don't believe in him, I know there's a heaven and hell. But I don't think that dude runs it. Because why would he just stand by and watch all this crap happen to a kid and not do a thing about it?!"

"I think he's talking about himself?", thought Bastion. "What could have happened to him? He looks like he's doing alright."

"Back to your god thing.", said Chris.

"Well I don't think of him as god, more like a guardian angel.", said Bastion.

"But you know the was just Dr. Zwienstien?", said Chris.

"Of course I know that, but he can be still both. He gave me great advice, he told me that to follow my dreams and not to worry what people think. So then I quit Duel Academy until I get my deck stronger.", said Bastion.

"But that might take forever to make your deck good.", said Chris. Bastion's vein is throbbing.

"Are you saying my decks are weak?", Bastion is getting mad.

"Well, you just use one out of all your super decks. Also you did lose those duels between Jaden, Tanyia, and lets not forget you could of defeated Chazz when he was in the Association of Light all because you have a low self-esteem. Bastion you could of have been a hero, but no, you had to stop yourself from winning!", said Chris.

"Hey, but I still won many other duels in the GX tournament!", defended Bastion.

"But lets not forget that you could of won the GX tournament, if you hadn't dropped out.", said Chris.

"How do you know all of this?", asked Bastion.

"Don't forget that I'm the president of your fan club, I watch everything you do.", said Chris.

"Everything I do?", Bastion in shock.

"Don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything. But just to tell you, you have a good body for a person your age. Well okay, I see everything you do just to tell you, the club has many girl members who like both you and Cookie-Kun, heck, even guys.", said Chris sarcastically.

"Cookie-Kun?", said Bastion confused.

"That's Jim Crocodile's nickname a gave him. The website is famous for my secret webcames so they see everything you guys do.", said Chris. Chris pulls him by the arm again and Bastion follows.

"Uhhh where are you taking me?", asked Bastion.

"To my place of course Mishy-kun.", said Chris. "You know for a person being held against their will, you aren't really putting much of a fight."

They're now outside Chris's gate to his house. The surrounding wall is huge. Bastion is amazed.

"Wow…your family sure has a lot of space.", said Bastion amazed. Chris pushes a button and places his eyes towards a camera.

"No family, just me and my sister.", said Chris while his eye is getting scanned. It's positive.

"Sister huh…is your older sister home?", asked Bastion.

"Not older.", said Chris. "Twin sister. But she's not here, she ran away off somewhere." The gate opens and they see what his house looks like. Its huge! Okay, well not like a mansion but it can be compared to one. It looks like Chio-Chan's house from Azumanga Dioh. Bastion is amazed more.

"Wow…you must be rich.", said Bastion.

So after they walked down the path towards the house. They arrive at the door. But instead of a key, a slot opens. Another pad comes out and Chris puts his hand on it and it scans it.

"Why do you have so much security?", asked Bastion. Chris turns his head around without moving his body…creepy.

"To keep certain things out.", said Chris glaring at him. The scan is positive and the door opens.

"Things…", thought Bastion.

"Yeah!", cheered Chris like a kid. The door opens. Bastion is more amazed because his house is even larger on the inside. Chris immediately takes off his shoes. Bastion steps onto the hard-wood floors and Chris spases out on him.

"No shoes on the floor!", shouted Chris. "I have no help so I have to clean this entire house by myself!" Bastion is scared and immediately takes off his shoes. Chris walks away and Bastion follows.

"Hey Chris. Why don't you have any help?", asked Bastion. "Don't you have any other family?"

"No…", replied Chris. He keeps his back to him. "No family. Just my twin sister but she's away for good it seems. I did have a older sister and mom and dad."

"What happened to them?", asked Bastion. Chris again turns his head around as in the exorcist.

"They were murdered.", replied Chris in a dark tone. Bastion's face is blank. Chris just stands there glaring at him, still with his head turned all the way around.

"So…on a brighter note!", Bastion said frantically. "How did you ever get a place like this?"

"Oh now that's a useful question!", replied Chris. He turns his head around and starts walking, if you notice, he walks funny. Its kind of like a march and a hop in each step (for real, that's how I walk, I feel off the monkey bars in 3rd grade and I have nerve damage in my butt. Nothing's wrong except I just walk weird. My friends already notice it, along with everyone at my high school). "Like you I'm a prodigy. But only in duel monsters. Since there isn't a well paying job that actually requires to know the field of dueling, I fell on my other hobby, cooking. Which you can obviously see I'm successful at. I went to college when I was 10, along with my twin." Bastion looks surprised.

"You went to college when you were 10? So that was like what, a year ago?", said Bastion. Chris's vein throbs.

"Did you just say I'm 11?", growled Chris.

"Uh…yeah.", said Bastion with a scared tone in his voice.

"Just to tell you I'm 13! Not 11!", shouted Chris. Bastion looks even more shocked.

"Wait a second. I'm 16 with a birthday next month. You look nowhere close to my age. It looks like you're still in elementary.", said Bastion. He raises his hand over Chris's head to compare heights. He's right, Chris's head doesn't even past his shoulders.

"That's why you're the stupid one!", cheered Chris.

"What kind of comeback was that?", said Bastion. His stomach growls…loudly. "Um…you still haven't cooked me any food yet. I didn't eat anything in your restaurant remember, you threw me out to bring me here?"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch.", moaned Chris. "I swear that's all you're good for. I mean seriously what happened to you. You use to be fun and happy. But now your low self-esteem caught up to you. I liked it better when you were Mr. Bashful." He pokes him hard on the forehead. It actually leaves a bruise. Bastion growls at him. "Sorry Mishy-kun! I'll get the fun ready!" He runs off to the kitchen. "You can look around if you want! But it wouldn't take that long for me to re-heat some leftovers in the microwave!"

"A 5 star chef is cooking me dinner and he's just re-heated leftovers…I don't get him?", mumbled Bastion. He just goes to the dinner room. There's a cabinet on the other side with pictures in it. He goes over and looks. He sees a picture of him and Rei together, at his current age. They look happy.

"That must be his twin sister.", said Bastion. "I wonder where she went off to?" He notices on the bottom of the picture its dated 1998. His eyes widen. "He looks exactly they way he did 8 years ago? His size and physical appearance didn't even phase?" He starts to move things around. "I'm not snooping...I just want to find out more about this kid..."

He finds that their a secret storage space in the back. He opens it up and pulls out some more pictures, they look a lot older and more worn. The date on them is 1995. Its a picture of an older looking Rei posing with some guy that he doesn't know, they look about 18. This person looks similar to Chris but due to the hair, they aren't. Chris has blue hair but this guy has black hair with a white section that hangs in the front. The back of his hair curves up like the wings on Chris's headband. He has a scar across the right side of his face.

"Could those be slash marks?" He looks back at the kitchen to make sure that Chris is still in there. He takes a look at the picture again, both of them look pretty happy. "...she looks like an older version of her...that could be his older sister that he talked about, but what about this other fellow? He's similar to Chris but he's way older than him, he's probably his cousin or something." He places the pictures back and closes the closet.

Something catches his eye, a lazy boy chair. "Why would he have that thing at the table?" He sits down in it but doesn't notice the dog sleeping behind it. He tilts it back and it hit's the dog in the head. The dog wakes and immediately sees Bastion and starts barking like crazy. Chris runs out from the kitchen.

"Mr. Tadakichi! Stop that! He's a guest!", shouted Chris. The dog stops barking.

"Mr. Tadakichi? You never told me you had a dog?", said Bastion.

"Well I just met you. I wouldn't be spilling out my entire life story to a stranger.", mocked Chris.

"That's what you made me do!", snapped Bastion. His vein is throbbing. You hear the timer go off.

"The Chinese take-out I had yesterday must be done.", said Chris. He runs into the kitchen.

"Why would a chef order out?", though Bastion disgusted.

So Chris brings out the food. It actually looks good for leftovers cooked in the microwave.

"Lets eat!", cheered Chris (you know, every time a person will say "lets eat" in a anime). He immediately digs in. Bastion takes a bite and it looks like he's high.

"This stuff is so good.", said Bastion in awe.

"Well yeah, I add in my own stuff too.", said Chris. "Things loses its flavor after you eat it as leftovers." So Bastion begins to eat. But is looking at him. He looks so innocent. Bastion stops eating.

"Your dog won't stop starring at me.", said Bastion.

"Mr. Tadakichi no! You already ate!", commanded Chris. "You can't have human food all the time! Even though you are eating for two."

"Two? I thought he's a boy?", said Bastion.

"Oh! I mean…uh…he eats like a pig its like he's two people.", said Chris franticly. Mr. Tadakichi goes back to sleep at Bastion's feet.

"Where exactly did you get this dog?", asked Bastion.

"Well its not like I own him.", said Chris. "He's more like temporary. Like 3 years ago a friend gave him to us to watch over him while she went to college. With my twin sister gone, it really has become lonely hear. But helped making me feel at home. I even taught him to duel." The sound of a car goes through Bastion's head.

"You taught your dog how to duel?", said Bastion as if it wasn't true.

"Yeah, but he duels at an Slifer Red Rank.", said Chris. Bastion quickly imagines Mr. Tadakichi winning a duel against Jaden and doing his own little victory dance. Bastion snaps out of it.

"Um, what exactly happened to your family. I know that they're murdered but why did you cut out their faces?", asked Bastion. Chris flicks a piece of chicken with his chop sticks hard and it smacks Bastion in the face.

"Shut up and eat.", said Chris calmly. Bastion looks up and sees a shadow of some creature looming over him.

So after they're done eating, its around night time so they decide to go to his room to sleep. Chris opens the door and Bastion is amazed. Not by its size but by what's in it. The entire place is filled with Bastion and Jim stuff and posters. He even has a stuffed animal that looks like Karen.

"Wow, now I know you're my number 1 fan.", said Bastion. He looks around the place. "So this is what this Jim person looks like?"

"This was originally a room that Rei and I shared.", said Chris. "My twin sister. But when she ran away, I just moved all my stuff in here out of storage."

"Why would you share a room in a huge house like this?", asked Bastion.

"Its better if she slept in her, for her own protection.", said Chris in a cold voice.

"What is it that you two are so afraid of!?", whined Bastion. Chris throws a robe in his face.

"I guess since you brought nothing; you have nothing to change into.", said Chris. "You can have it." Bastion looks at it and notices it's a duel academy robe.

"Where did you get one of these?", asked Bastion. "You can only get these at Duel Academy. There's no way a person would sell these because its against the rules."

"Yeah I know all about Duel Academies financial system.", said Chris. He climbs to the top of the bunk bed and sleeps.

"You're going to sleep!", yelled Bastion. "Even in those clothes and head band?" He thought.

"Will ya' put a lid on it already?", moaned Chris. "The bottom bunk is yours. I'm assuming that you have no money to stay at a hotel until your ship is redirected to your actual home?" Bastion nods. "Now go to sleep!" Chris claps and the lights turn off. Mr. Tadakichi sleeps next to the bed. Bastion quickly changes out of his clothes and into the robe…wow. He climbs into bed and tries to go to sleep. But he just looks up.

"Even though I have no clue who this kid is; something tells me that I need to stick around with him.", thought Bastion. You hear a pop and Chris falls off the top and hit's the floor. Bastion looks over. "Are you okay?"

"Yes.", groaned Chris rubbing his head. "I toss a lot in my sleep."

"Then why don't we trade places.", said Bastion.

"Nah, I'm good.", said Chris climbing up. "Besides, I'm not in the mood to sleep with you."

"That's not what I meant!", snapped Bastion. There's another loud pop and Chris falls off the top again. "This is going to be a long night."

Meanwhile at Duel Academy, Rei is standing on the balcony of the Red Dorm. She just looks out towards the ocean and how the stars are reflected off its surface. Alexis appears next to her.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?", asked Alexis.

"Thinking…and regretting my decision to come here.", said Rei.

"Regret? Why?", said Alexis shocked.

"Well not because I came here. More like because I left someone I care for a lot back home without saying a word or telling where I would be.", said Rei. Alexis stares at her waiting to tell who. "My brother."

"You have a brother?", said Alexis.

"Twin brother to be exact.", said Rei. "I never told him to you guys not because I'm ashamed of him or anything. Its just that well…its better off if he was known by a few people."

"What's his name?", asked Alexis.

"Chris.", said Rei. "He really was a great duelist. Smart none-the-less. Also he was a really good cook. We moved to California because in our old town, not much people liked dueling. Which made our parents mad."

"What happened to your parents?", asked Alexis. Rei takes a long pause.

"They died in a car accident along with our older sister.", said Rei. "So only me and my brother were left to take care of each other."

"And you just decide to go and leave him!", shouted Alexis.

"I didn't desert him!", snapped Rei. "I just needed some time to get some fresh air and away from his mess. I really miss him."

"Why don't you go and visit him next weekend?", asked Alexis. "I'll come with you if you want."

"As if.", snapped Rei. "You're the last person I want to come with me." Alexis's vein is throbbing.

"Fine whatever.", moaned Alexis. "But I don't want to leave this issue unsolved. You need to go back to your brother. Who knows what mess he might be into?" Rei just has a worried look on her face.

It's the next morning. The sun shines through his huge window. Chris isn't on the bed. Bastion is still asleep. You see Chris and peer over his bed starring at him.

"Wake up sleeping head!", shouted Chris. Mr. Tadakichi also barks. Bastion jumps out of bed but hits his head on the top bunk.

"What was that for?", groaned Bastion.

"You were sleeping late. We have places to go to today.", said Chris. "No time to eat." Bastion looks around and sees his clothes are gone, even his robe. He's just in his underwear.

"Why am I almost naked?!", yelled Bastion.

"While you were asleep I violated you many times.", said Chris seriously. Bastion stares at him and Chris laughs. "I'm kidding! Like I would do that to you…at least not on our first night." Chris holds out a bag. "This is for you." Bastion takes it and there's clothes inside of it.

"Where did you get these?", he asked.

"Since I couldn't go to sleep I woke up late and took your clothes.", said Chris. "I then altered them." Bastion holds up the clothes. The top part is his society of light uniform but the sleeves were cut off. The blue designs on it are now black, but on the back it says his name in Japanese characters. His pants are black instead of white.

"Why's my name on the back?", asked Bastion.

"Well since you have problems with people forgetting you, I put your name on the back so that no one would forget your name.", said Chris. Bastion looks at Chris with admiration.

"Perhaps this kid isn't so bad.", thought Bastion. He puts on his clothes. "So where are we going?"

"To duel academy.", said Chris. A car crashing in Bastion's head.

"Hold on! You aren't taking to the place where I ran away from!", said Bastion.

"Yes you do!", snapped Chris. "You can't just run away from your problems. That's why I'm coming to. I think my sister is at duel academy. I looked up on the internet and it said that she almost won the Genex Championship and she enrolled in there after that."

"Then go without me.", said Bastion.

"No! I deeply admire you Mishy-kun. I'm tired of just looking at you through the lens of my spy cameras.", said Chris. "Now that I see the real thing, I don't want to let go of it. So it would make me very happy if I helped you go back." Bastion says nothing. "You could at least duel me for it."

"Duel?", said Bastion.

"Yes, we duel now.", said Chris. "Outside in the back courtyard. If I win, you go with me to duel academy." Bastion ponders on this.

"If I win, I don't go with you.", said Bastion.

"Deal.", said Chris.

They're now outside. It looks like they're dueling in his garden. It looks more like a private forest. They're about to duel.

"Duel~!", Bastion is interrupted.

"Hold on!", shouted Chris. "I don't want you to use your water or earth deck. Those get boring after a while. The fact that you have 6 decks but really only use one is sad."

"Fine! I'll duel you with a different deck.", said Bastion. He takes out his deck and inserts another one. "I'm using my light deck or you can call it thunder."

"Whatever works for you.", said Chris. They're now ready.

"Duel!", both of them shouted.

"I have no clue what deck he uses or what strategy to use against him.", thought Bastion.

"Its my turn, draw!", said Chris as he drew. "Mishy-kun, no matter what, you're coming with me. I summon **White Magician Pikeru** in ATK mode!" A Spellcaster wearing puffy white clothes and pink hair appears on Chris's field. ATK1200/DEF0. Bastion starts to blush a little.

"Get a hold of yourself! She's just a card!", thought Bastion shaking his head.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.", said Chris.

"Draw!", said Bastion as he drew. "I discard 1 **Thunder Dragon** from my hand to my graveyard in order to take two **Thunder Dragon's** from my deck and add them to my hand." He does so. "I then activate the spell, **Cost Down**. By discarding 1 card from my hand to the grave, all monsters in my hand are downgraded by 2 levels until the end of my turn."

"Nice move.", thought Chris.

"I summon **Guardian Tryce** in ATK mode!", said Bastion. A blue haired man wearing golden armor appears on Bastion's field. ATK1900/DEF1700.

"That has no place in his deck.", thought Chris.

"**Guardian Tryce**, attack his **White Magician Pikeru**!", declared Bastion. Tryce unleashes a lightning bolt from his hands and it goes straight for Pikeru.

"Reverse card open! **Wall of Revealing Light**!", shouted Chris. "By paying 3000 lifepoints monsters with 3000 ATK or less on your field can't attack." A wall of light shoots up from the ground and intercepts the attack.

**Chris's New Lifepoints: 4000-3000=1000**

"Even though you stopped my attack, you still made yourself at a major disadvantage.", said Bastion. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!", said Chris as he drew. "Due to **White Magician Pikeru's **effect. Every standby-phase, I gain 400 lifepoints for every monster on my field."

**Chris's New Lifepoints: 1000+400=1400**

"I then summon **Ebon Magician Curran **to the field in ATK mode!", shouted Chris. A Spellcaster girl wearing a puffy black outfit and carrying a whip appears on his field. ATK1200/DEF0. Bastion blushes again. Chris notices this and gets annoyed. His vein is throbbing.

"Stop getting off on my cards!", shouted Chris. "I equip both of them each with the equipment spell, **Ordeal of the Princess**! Raising both of their ATK power by 800 to 2000! What do you think of them now?"

"What are you talking about?", asked Bastion.

"You don't even realize that you have a crush on my cards.", mumbled Chris. "Pikeru! Attack his **Guardian Tryce**!" She waves her staff around sending these snowflakes shooting out and it hits Tryce exploding it. Bastion covers from the explosion.

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 4000-100=3900**

"That's not even the last of it. I activate the effect of my **Ordeal of the Princess**. Whenever the equipped monster destroys a LV5 or higher monster and sends it to the graveyard. I can send both cards to the graveyard to special summon **Princess Pikeru** from my deck.", said Chris. Magician Pikeru disappears. In her place appears a slightly older Pikeru. But her outfit is more elaborate and she has a scepter and a white goat as her butler behind her." ATK2000/DEF0. "Ha, both of my monsters have 2000 ATK each and you only have 3900 lifepoints left and no monsters. Say hello to my one-turn-kill move. Both of my monsters attack!" They all charge for Bastion. Bastion smirks.

"You think I'm stupid enough to lose so easily?", said Bastion. "I activate my face-down card, **Scapegoat!" **4 sheep tokens appear on his field. Curran whips on of them and Pikeru hits another with her staff; destroying both of them. He only has 2 tokens left.

"Why would you have a random card like that in your deck?", asked Chris.

"Hey, as long as it works.", said Bastion.

"I can see how people thought you were useless.", mumbled Chris. "Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!", said Bastion as he drew. "I activate the spell card **Polymerization**! Fusing both of my **Thunder Dragon's **in my hand to form my **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon**!" He two monsters fuse together. Out of a bolt of lightning appears a red dragon with a long purple horn on its head. It has another head on its back. ATK2800/DEF2100.

"Nice monster but it still isn't strong enough to get past my **Wall of Revealing Light**.", said Chris.

"I'll just strengthen my defense while I'm at it.", said Bastion. "I activate **Token Thanksgiving**! I gain 800 lifepoints for every token on my field if I send them to the graveyard." Both of the sheep turn into lamp chops. Tadakichi has a glint in his eyes and runs onto the duel field and tries to eat one but it's a hologram. He starts barking at it. Both Chris and Bastion has tears on their faces.

"Its just a hologram .", moaned Chris. "Get off the field." Chris has to drag him off the field.

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 3900+1600=5500**

"I end my turn.", said Bastion. "You guys are weird."

"You got that right.", cheered Chris. "Draw! Due to **Princess Pikeru's** effect. Each turn I gain 800 lifepoints for every monster on my field. Also Curran's effect inflicts 300 damage to you for every monster on your field." Curran whips Bastion on the back, he's in pain but doesn't mind.

"That actually felt good.", said Bastion.

"Don't say things like that out loud you masochists!", shouted Chris. (Note: Masochists means a person who likes to be sexually abused by other people or by themselves. The only reason I know that word is because I looked it up on the internet because Nel said it on Bleach and I wanted to know what it meant. A lot of nasty pictures popped up but I didn't know what it meant).

**Chris's New Lifepoints: 1400+1600=3000**

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 5500-300=5200**

"Of course on the other hand Mishy-kun…", said Chris, his face gets red. You can tell he's thinking something dirty about him and Jim. "No! I concentrate dammit! I activate **Monster Reborn**. I choose this time to actually take a monster from your graveyard and add it to my field." Bastion is surprised. Chris summons Thunder Dragon. It's a long green dragon with electricity coming off its horns. ATK1600/DEF1500.

"Why would you summon something like that?", asked Bastion. "None of your monsters are strong enough to defeat my **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon**?"

"Because of this, reverse care open! **Remove Brainwashing**!", declared Chris. "This permanent trap card forces all monsters to return to their respectful owners. Now go back to Mishy." Thunder Dragon goes over to his field. Bastion realizes what's he's going to do.

"Crap!", shouted Bastion.

"**Ebon Magician Curran**, attack his **Thunder Dragon**!", declared Chris. Curran takes her whip and lashes it out at his Dragon destroying it and causing it to explode. He embraces the impact.

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 5200-400=4800**

"Damn, all of that so you could get more lifepoints out of me.", growled Bastion.

"Also since Curran just destroyed a LV5 monster while equipped to **Ordeal of the Princess**, I get to send her to the graveyard to special summon **Princess Curran**.", said Chris. Magician Curran Disappears and a slightly older version of her is replaced. Her outfit is just like Pikeru's except Black and she also have a scepter, but black. Her servant is a rabbit. "So what do you think of my deck Mishy-kun?"

"Stop calling me that!", snapped Bastion. "Mishy isn't even a real word!"

"Well technically no word is a real word.", said Chris. "How do you think someone thought of the word table? Some dude just sat on a chair and said, this surface thing that I'm eating off of…I'll call it a table." Bastion wasn't paying attention which gets Chris mad.

"I guess you use a Spellcaster deck huh?", said Bastion.

"Not exactly.", said Chris. "I use a fairy deck, but some Spellcasters are composed in there."

"You know those are mortal enemies in duel monsters?", said Bastion.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me because my favorite monster is a Spellcaster.", said Chris. "I end my turn."

"Its my turn! Draw!", said Bastion as he drew. "I have to find a way to get rid of that stupid wall of his. Since the cards in this deck aren't working out for me, I'll use this card.", the thought. "I activate the continuous spell, **Convulsions of Nature**! We both turn our decks face-up." They do so. Chris's face lights up when he sees his next card. So does Bastion. "**Thunder Cry**; a spell that'll destroy all of my opponents spells if I have at least a LV5 or higher thunder monster on my field. I just need to hold out until next turn.", he thought. "I end my turn."

"He isn't going to switch his monster to DEF mode?", thought Chris. "Is he and idiot? I draw! The effect of Curran subtracts 600 lifepoints from you each turn for every monster on your field and my lifepoints increase by 800 for every monster on my field due to Pikeru." Curran goes over and hits Bastion over the head with her staff.

"Oww, that actually hurt more than it should have.", whined Bastion.

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 5200-600=4600**

**Chris's New Lifepoints: 3000+1600=4600**

"Now we're even.", said Chris. "But not for long. I summon **Injection Fairy Lily** in ATK mode!" A pinked haired fairy wearing a really short nurses outfit appears on Chris's field. She has huge angel wings and is carrying a huge syringe under her arm. ATK400/DEF1500. Bastion's nose bleeds like crazy.

"You're so lucky!", shouted Bastion. His eyes turn into hearts as he zooms in to her legs.

"Uh, what is that human doing?", asked Lily.

"Being a pervert is that's what he's being!", shouted Chris. That was directed towards him. Bastion gets a hold of himself. He is puzzled because he sees Chris talking to his monster.

"So Despair isn't around, I guess you want me to help you in a duel?", said Lily.

"Much appreciated.", said Chris.

"Uh, Chris! Why are you two talking to each other?", asked Bastion. Both of them stop and look at him.

"He can notice me?", asked Lily.

"I guess so.", said Chris. "I guess he really is one of the people you said that would help me with my problem. I just need to test it out. I pay 2000 lifepoints so that Lily raises her ATK by 3000 during the battle."

**Chris's New Lifepoints: 4600-2000=2600**

"3400! Amazing.", said Bastion in awe.

"Battle!", declared Chris. Lily's syringe grows bigger to the point where she can't hold it. She hops onto it and it turns into a rocket a shoots at Bastion's dragon. It impacts, causing it to explode. Bastion is sent off his feet from the impact.

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 4600-600=4000**

"I actually felt that.", groaned Bastion as he picked himself up. He looks at the field and notices that there's nothing on his side.

"It was great while it lasted.", said Chris. "Both Curran and Pikeru. Attack him directly with Light and Dark Abyssal Strike!" Both of their staffs light up and send a huge shockwave of light and darkness which combines together. Bastion is hit point blank in the chest and he's actually being knocked back to the point where he's being smashes through trees. They fall down after him.

**Bastion's New Lifepoints: 4000-4000=0. He lost.**

"Thanks Lily.", said Chris. She smiles back. The field returns to normal and Chris runs over to Bastion.

"Are you alright Mishy-kun?", asked Chris. He picks him up.

"What the hell was that?", groaned Bastion. "That attack shouldn't have done that." He tries to stand up but his back snaps.

"Sorry but that usually happens to me when I duel.", said Chris. "That's why no one wants to duel me because of injuries that they always get." He goes behind Bastion and grabs him. Bastion's face turns red, he gets the wrong message. Chris pulls Bastion up while stepping on his legs and bends him backwards. You here his back crack again. "There, that should do it."

"Hey, thanks.", said Bastion still red.

"But what was with that attack?", asked Bastion.

"I don't really know. But what I do know is that it has to do with duel monster spirits.", said Chris.

"Duel Monster Spirits?", said Bastion. "There's no such thing."

"Well you did see me talk to one did you?", said Chris.

"That's your duel spirit?", said Bastion. "You're so lucky. Why don't I have one."

"Well really every duelist has a duel spirit.", said Chris. "But it just depends on there duel energy level. If its high enough, they're able to communicate with them and see them communicate with others. So you should have one, but I guess it just hasn't showed up around you yet."

"Isn't there anyway to get one?", asked Bastion.

"Well there is one method.", said Chris. He pulls out a necklace he kept tucked under his shirt. Its just a card sleeve with a blank card in it.

"What is that.", asked Bastion.

"This thing will allow you to physically pull out your spirit.", said Chris. "Just place your hands on it and close your eyes." Bastion does so and it starts to glow. The entire screen is filled with blinding light. It then disappears. When Bastion opens his eyes, he finds himself standing in front of his duel spirit, **Lightning Punisher. **

"I wanted **Thunder Nyan Nyan** to be my spirit! I wanted a hot chick like Chris's! Not a hot guy!", whined Bastion. Lily pops out too.

"Like it or not I'm your spirit!", shouted Lyte. "I came from deep in your heart, I just needed the right push. So starting over, I'm your card spirit. But you can call me Lyte."

"I'm Bastion Misawa.", both of them shake hands. You were to thought they were rivals or something. "Now that I notice it, I now realize why you dress like that." He notices because Lily is standing right next to him. "I thought it was for other reasons…you know…"

"Shut up!", shouted both Lily and Chris.

"Hey don't get me started on you!", said Chris like if he was in the ghetto. "Your cards suck!"

"Excuse me?", Bastion is shocked. "They do not suck!"

"Yes they do.", said Lyte. "I should know."

"Well I mean its not like they're bad or anything. Its just that you put all these random cards in your decks sometimes.", said Chris. "You just need to trust in them."

"Please don't give me that heart of the cards stuff.", said Bastion.

"Like hell I believe in that crap.", snapped Chris. "How you draw is all about how your deck is built." Bastion's face turns red, not with lust but admiration.

"I know what you mean exactly!", said Bastion. "No one at the island believed in my way."

"Well I do.", said Chris. "So here." He pulls out a bunch of cards from his deck and hands it to him. "I gathered almost every card that has to do with thunder in the entire world. I want you to have them."

"But I can't take these.", said Bastion. "Especially if its charity."

"Ha! Charity. I have like tons of copies of each of those cards at home.", said Chris snidely.

"Rich bastard.", growled Bastion.

"But seriously. I want you to have them.", said Chris. "If you re-do your thunder deck with those cards, you'll have a good drawing probability."

"Thanks…", replied Bastion.

"I mean some of those cards are one and only.", said Chris. "So I want to give them to you, my best friend."

"Friend.", thought Bastion. His face is red. "Someone finally recognizes me as a friend."

"Hate to burst your bubble but we have to go to duel academy pronto.", said Chris. "It was in our agreement. I won so you have to follow me." "I'll follow you.", said Bastion. "But not because you made me to. Because of what you said. That I should face my problems head-on. Chris Saotome, thanks." He goes over and hugs Chris, in a friend way, but it does last long though. Chris's face is all red. "Thank you for finally opening me up to the real world." Bastion lets go and Chris looks like he's having a heart attack.

"So how will be leaving? By ferry?", asked Bastion.

"Not exactly.", said Chris. He takes out a remote and pushes a button. Next to them the ground splits opens. Rising from underground on a platform is a private jet the size of a regular passenger airplane. It has his symbol on its side.

"You have a private jet!", said Bastion in shock.

"Well yeah.", said Chris. "But I totally earned it from working hard from scratch. I'm not like one of those loser celebrities who buy everything and give nothing in return. I help the needy a lot." The door drops open. "Well its time to go. Come on Mr. Tadakichi!" Mr. Tadakichi runs over to him. Lyte and Lily have already disappeared back into their cards. Bastion looks at Chris.

"Chris Saotome. You might be a kid but, you give me this weird feeling deep inside of me that I never felt before.", said Bastion.

"Come on Bastion! We don't have all day!", shouted Chris.

"Sorry!", called out Bastion. He runs over to him.

"Rei, I personally want to know why you abandoned your only brother when he was at his most worst time.", thought Chris. "I won't forgive you."

**End Song: Dear Loser **by **Bite the Lung**

**Next Time on Yugioh GX Revolution!**Syrus: Aniki! A plane just crashed in the forest at duel academy! Is anyone alive?

Jaden: How should I know? Jim went out there to check.

Syrus: He's not in the condition to be doing that!

Jaden: These people that he brought back…they look like they fused with duel monsters.

**Next Time: ****Chris's Crashing Impact****! ****Sibling Confrontation Duel!**

Syrus: Rei has a brother!? He's even her twin!

Jaden: Rei, is it true that you abandoned your brother when you came here?

**Yugioh GX Revolution Card of the Day!**

Injection Fairy Lily

LV3

ATK400/DEF1500

Earth/Spellcaster/Effect

You can pay 2000 lifepoints for this card to gain 3000 ATK when it battles (during the damage calculation only).

Chris: My best companion who stuck by my side during the times when I was plagued by that monster Despair, opps, I'm giving away too much! Thought she may seem weak at first and her effect cost a lot of lifepoints. It will pay off in the long run if you put her in a deck that increases your lifepoints.

**Chris's Myspace Tour: (This is the short at the end of each episode in the first season. Like how Saotome Restaurant of Horrors is the short for the 2****nd**** season. These shorts are about Chris showing off stuff he has or is going to put on his Myspace (Not the Bastion and Jim fan club). (Note: This has no real relation to the real Chris's Myspace writing this story…because unfortunately I don't have on, nor have the time to start one.)**

Bastion, Chris, and just arrive on his private jet. Bastion is amazed that it's a lot bigger on the inside.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger on the inside.", said Bastion. Chris taps on the heart that's on his hair band. "What's that?"

"It's a camera.", said Chris. "I'm recording this for my fan club, or you could say Myspace. I want my viewers to see what its like on my private jet." And so the tour starts.

"Over here we have our theater room. Where you can sit back and enjoy movies.", said Chris.

"Why do you have Kirepapa playing?", asked Bastion.

"Shut up!", snapped Chris. "You watch it too remember."

"Only by accident.", said Bastion.

"So this is the sleeping area.", pointed out Chris.

"Why is there only one bed?", asked Bastion.

"Why else…", Chris does an evil laugh. Bastion looks nervous. "Just kidding! I don't usually have guest on here so there's really only one bed. But you're all the welcome to join me."

"Stop implying I'm gay!", shouted Bastion. "I'm not gay!" He yells that into Chris's camera.

"The more you imply it the more you deny it.", said Chris.

"Here's the pilot room.", pointed out Chris.

"Why isn't there anyone here?", asked Bastion.

"It's all autopilot.", said Chris. The screen flashes and the computer says "We're about to take off in 30 seconds. Please go to your seats." "Well I guess its time to go to our seats."

"And this is the…place where people sit, I forget.", pointed out Chris. The room is empty. There's no seats or anything. The place is just lined with inflated padding.

"Why are there no seats?", asked Bastion.

"We don't need them.", said Chris. "Its more a lot more fun this way." He starts to jump. "See, its like a bounce house!" Mr. Tadakichi joins.

"You call this safe.", mumbled Bastion. Suddenly the jet takes off. Bastion is thrown off his feet and falls back towards the wall. The plane then takes off tilting upward. Bastion regains conscious.

"Look out below!", called out Chris. He actually jumps off and tackles Bastion. He lets out a scream of pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!", screamed Bastion. The plane continues to go up.

"Looks like he can't hold on.", said Chris. He's still stuck on Bastion. He points up and sees that Mr. Tadakichi can't hold onto the floor any longer. He lets go and Bastion screams as the dog flies straight towards them. The plane then levels off, all 3 of them roll off the wall back onto the floor. Chris looks too happy.

"Wasn't that fun Mishy-kun?", cheered Chris. "Mishy-kun?" He looks over and sees Bastion unconscious on the ground. His eyes are all dizzy. Chris hunches over and pokes him with a stick (don't ask me where he found it).

"Damn kid.", groaned Bastion in his head.

**For those people who's first time reading this series, in this section I cover any new cards a character uses so its easier to actually know their full effect. But some new cards that they use I don't cover; like Monster Reborn. The first time Chris is shown using that card but everyone should know what that does.**

**Chris's New Cards: **Ebon Magician Curran (M), Injection Fairy Lily (M), Princess Curran (M), Princess Pikeru (M), White Magician Pikeru (M), Ordeal of the Princess (S), Remove Brainwashing (T), Wall of Revealing Light (T)

**Bastion's New Cards: **Guardian Tryce (M), Thunder Dragon (M), Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (M), Convulsions of Nature (S), Cost Down (S), Scapegoat (S), Thunder Cry (S), Token Thanksgiving (S)

**New Card/ Encyclopedia:**

.Ebon Magician Curran

LV2

ATK1200/DEF0

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

During each of your standby-phases, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for every monster on their field.

.Injection Fairy Lily (Shown in card of the Day)

.Princess Curran

LV4

ATK2000/DEF0

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except with the effect of [Ordeal of the Princess]. During each of your standby-phases, inflict 600 damage to your opponent for every monster on their field.

.Princess Pikeru

LV4

ATK2000/DEF0

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except with the effect of [Ordeal of the Princess]. During each of your standby-phases, gain 800 lifepoints for every monster on your field.

.White Magician Pikeru

LV2

ATK1200/DEF0

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

During each of your standby-phases, increase your lifepoints by 400 for every monster on your field.

.Ordeal of the Princess

Equip Spell

This card can only be equipped to either [White Magician Pikeru] or [Ebon Magician Curran]. The equipped monster gains 800 ATK points. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's LV5 or higher monster and sends it to the graveyard by battle, you can send this card to the graveyard along with the equipped monster to special summon [Princess Pikeru] or [Ebon Magician Curran] from either your hand or deck. The special summoned monster depends on the monster equipped to this card.

.Remove Brainwashing

Continuous Trap

All monster on the field are returned to their respectable owners. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, no player can gain control of an opponent's monster.

.Wall of Revealing Light

Continuous Trap

Pay lifepoints by increments of 1000. Your opponent's monsters with equal to or lower ATK of the amount you paid cannot attack as long as this card remains on the field.

.Guardian Tryce (I used the anime version of his card not the OCG effect of his card)

LV5 or 6?

Light/Thunder/Effect

Special Summon the monster you used for this card's tribute summon.

.Thunder Dragon

LV5

ATK1600/DEF1500

You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to look in your deck and select 2 [Thunder Dragon's] and add them to your hand.

.Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon

LV7 or 8?

ATK2800/DEF2100

Light/Thunder/Fusion

[Thunder Dragon + Thunder Dragon]

.Convulsions of Nature

Continuous Spell

As long as this card remains on the field, both players have to play with their decks upside down.

.Cost Down

Normal Spell

Send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard. All monsters in your hand's LV is decreased by 2 until the end of the turn.

.Scapegoat

Quick-play Spell

Special summon 4 sheep tokens on your side of the field in DEF mode (Earth/Beast/LV1/ATK0/DEF0). If you activate this card you cannot normal summon or special summon until your next turn. These tokens cannot be used as a tribute for a tribute summon or offered.

.Thunder Cry

Normal Spell

If you have at least 1 LV5 or higher Thunder-type monster on your side of the field, destroy all of your opponent's spell and trap cards.

.Token Thanksgiving

Normal Spell

Destroy all tokens on your side of the field. Gain 800 lifepoints for every token destroyed.

**Behind the Scenes**

**Deleted Scenes**

1. Room Intrusion

After they're done eating, Chris gave Bastion a tour of his house. But after that, Chris let Bastion explore the house on his own. But a warning Chris gave Bastion was "Don't go into the basement".

So Bastion is walking around by himself, he comes upon a door. He opens it and looks down. There's stairs that led down to the bottom.

"This must be the basement.", gulped Bastion. He starts to go down the stairs. The room is dark. When he's at the bottom, he takes a couple of steps and he runs into something. Its another door.

"Why would he have a door at the bottom of a dark staircase?", complained Bastion. He sees light from the bottom. He turns the knob and opens the door, getting ready for what my jump out at him. But when he looks, he realize that its more like a game room. Despite that, there's Bleach, Digimon Savers, and a lot more anime stuff all over the place. He even has a stuffed pikachu doll.

"What the heck is this show?", thought Bastion as he picked up a Kon doll.

"It's a private show that only us Saotome's know about.", said Chris. Bastion turns around and sees Chris watching TV on the computer. He's sitting in a rolling chair with his legs on it, which is dangerous.

"So this is why you didn't want me to come down here?", asked Bastion.

"Yeah, a lot of people label me all because I like this stuff. So I keep it private.", said Chris.

"Well I don't think that way about you.", said Bastion. "Hold on! What exactly are you watching!?"

"Kirepapa.", replied Chris.

"You can't be watching this smut!", said Bastion. "You're too young for it."

"You do realize that tons of kids look up pornography when they're under the age of 18.", said Chris. He turns to us. "Which is something you shouldn't do until your old enough."

"Who are you talking to?", yelled Bastion.

"Besides, its not like I watch this show because of the gay sex.", said Chris to Bastion. "Its more like an art form. The plot is actually good, the actors do a great job." Chris's face turns red. "Chisato-kun is amazing." Bastion turns around to look away but he here's the sex scene. He slowly turns to look. Due to the position they're at, you don't see the screen expect here it. They tilt there heads to the side and then to the other side to see what's happening.

"Wow…this stuff is weird.", said Chris.

"Then don't watch it!", shouted Bastion. Chris turns his chair around.

"You're watching it too.", said Chris.

"Only because I'm curious.", replied Bastion.

"Men can't say that so openly. If they say that then that means they're gay.", said Chris.

"No I'm not!", shouted Bastion.

"Whatever, I wouldn't care either ways.", said Chris. "But if you and Jim turned gay I would rack up millions on your website!" Bastion is embarrassed by him.

"Again you use us for your website.", replied Bastion.

2. Bastion's New Clothes

It's the same night. But Chris isn't in his bed. He's on the floor awake with Mr. Tadakichi.

"I can't go to sleep like this when he's here.", whispered Chris to his dog. You hear another popping sound coming from inside of him which causes him to flinch. "So I might-us-well go and fix him new clothes." The grabs Bastion's bag with all his clothes. "He can't go around wearing his society of light uniform." He opens the bag and looks in it. "Damn, I need to know his waist size." He looks around. "I can't wake him up or the surprise will be ruined. Mr. Tadakichi hands him a measuring tape.

"Good idea boy!", cheered Chris quietly. "We just have to get that robe off." Chris's face turns red. He starts breathing heavily. Slowly he hovers over Bastion and slides off his robe. Chris's face turns even more red. He starts to sweat a lot. Chris has successfully removed his robe. Bastion is just lying there on top of the covers only in his really short black boxer briefs. It looks like Chris is about to pass out.

"So…shiny…and muscles…and tight ass.", groaned Chris. So Chris takes the measuring tape and places it on Bastion's waist slowly. Chris's hands start to shake when they touch his skin. Chris wraps the tape around him. He just noticed something. "I can't get this thing around him?" Mr. Tadakichi just stares at him. Chris slowly rolls Bastion over on his back, he was sleeping on his front. Smoke starts to flow out of Chris's head when he sees Bastion's six pack and abs. He looks down further. Chris just opens his mouth and breathes out a breath of shock. "Must take picture." He is about to click the camera on his headband when Mr. Tadakichi pulls on his sleeve. "You're right! I can't waist time!". So he rolls Bastion on his side to make a full 360 measurement but Chris rolled him too far and Bastion falls right off the bed. He makes a loud thud. Chris and Mr. Tadakichi wait for his to get up but he continuous to sleep.

"Thank god that he's a deep sleeper.", said Chris in relief. So he and Mr. Tadakichi manage to get him back to his bed. Chris takes the bag and leaves.

"See Mr. Tadakichi, I did not think once about him when I was taking off his clothes.", said Chris. He then trips in the hall.

**Commentary:**

Just for a warning, even if this may be your first time reading this fic, I'm still giving away the spoilers since really the other 20 episodes are ahead of this I have on this website. So if you don't want to hear them, then don't read this part.

Chris's restaurant, as you all should know, is Mogeta. When he left for duel academy, he closed it down. But what about Frank? Chris's only worker who could put up with him. He went to cooking college so he could learn for himself. He knows some things about Chris and Rei's situation.

A lot of things from season 1-2 is mentioned in this story. Oddly enough, Chris knows all about them despite not being there. That's because of his mod soul powers, or as I call it, the collective mind. But back then he didn't even realize he used it.

I kind of screwed up the dates. When this starts, its suppose to be 2006. But when they're at the academy, I say its 2007. I really have no clue what year this takes place, but it happens right after Kenzan and Jim had their duel.

If you should know, Mr. Tadakichi is the same dog from the show Azumanga Dioh. In fact, Chris's story fits perfectly to why he has him because in the show, Chio said that she's giving him to a friend in America while she goes to college.

The popping sound that you always hear with Chris is the sound of Despair trying to breakout. As you learned from future episodes, Chris has the power to temporary stop Despair from eating his soul and gaining control over his body for a couple nights. But the down side of that is that too much spiritual energy is built up in his body so he has to release it our it'll consume him and die all together.

I made Rei look like the bad person in this version. Because in next episode it'll explain it a lot more to why she abandoned him when he had no clue what happened to him with Despair.

Also you should notice, both Rei and Chris have different stories to why their family died. Chris told Bastion that they were murdered and Rei told Alexis that they died in a car accident. Chris's version is true. You will learn further in the series that Chris usually is more open with his problems than Rei, who usually makes up some lie to hide it. Also that Chris and Rei further lie into the plot about their lives to everyone, which isn't revealed until the 2nd season, which already has.

For those who don't know "Kirepapa" is a anime that recently started this year and only has 1 episode out. But it does have a manga series. But to be warned, its adult stuff with mostly yaoi scenes. In this show, its actually a soap opera with real characters than being an anime.

**Preview for Next Episode:**

Chris and Bastion crash land onto the island in a storm. Their duel spirits fuse with them so that they'll survive the crash. Jim goes out and finds them both unconscious, including the dog. But they're in their spirit forms still. So he takes them to the school's hospital and tells the rest of his friends. Rei hears this and quickly rushes over. Both Chris and Bastion wake up, but not in their spirit forms. They switched out while unconscious, but everyone else saw, which causes Johan to do some research on him but its no luck. So what becomes a happy reunion with Chris and Bastion turns ugly when Chris confronts Rei about abandoning him. They fight and Chris demands that Rei to come back home with him. Rei refuses so they end up dueling each other the next day. Everyone seems to be on different side for both of them.


End file.
